


强制发情一

by ccchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs
Kudos: 28





	强制发情一

“伯贤，你把这个文件再看一下哈。”同事从微信里发过一个文件，边伯贤拖在桌面上回了个“OK”。  
  
他是新来的实习生，刚刚毕业自然是大家的苦力工。也还好是边伯贤性格好，让干什么便干，没什么抱怨话。  
  
他和其他两个实习生坐的工位离门有些近，平常还好，但只要来个人便会被分心。  
  
对面的同事伸出半个脑袋和边伯贤说话：“你看门口。”  
  
边伯贤撇了一眼，看到前台处站着位男士，身上的西服也没穿好，衬衣最上面的两个扣子没系，自然也没有领带。整个人瞧起来吊儿郎当的。  
  
那人转过身恰好能看到边伯贤，两个人对视一眼，边伯贤也没在意，转过身问那个女生：“这是哪位？”  
  
“我们总裁啊！你这消息不太精通啊。”  
  
边伯贤打小就是两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书的学霸。这种消息除了别人告诉自己的，他从来不在意。  
  
只不过这种人能做好总裁吗？边伯贤心里不禁泛疑惑。他感叹自己这个实习生关心的未免太宽，摇了摇头将检查好的资料拿去复印。  
  
朴灿烈早上起晚了一些，被助理电话叫醒时其实刚刚才睡了四个小时。他有严重的起床气，来时又遇到了堵车，总之一上午都不太舒心。  
  
助理将泡好的茶拿进办公室，朴灿烈正躺在椅子上休息，他睁开双眼拿起茶杯抿了一口：“公司最近来了几个实习生？”  
  
助理从朴灿烈刚工作便一直跟着，他熟悉朴灿烈的为人，为新来的实习生惋惜了一把，颔首微笑：“来了三位，其中有个小男孩看着倒是乖巧，办事效率也利落。”  
  
果然朴灿烈敲打桌面的食指顿了顿，他抬眸问助理：“叫什么名字。”  
  
助理勾了勾嘴角，隐瞒了自己刚查过资料的事，笑着：“边伯贤。这个姓氏不常见，倒是记得清楚。”  
  
“嗯……”朴灿烈拉长了声音，单挑眉，“晚上把罗小总约出来，让这个实习生陪我去。”  
  
“我一会儿转告他。”助理叫没事便先离开，他径直走到实习工位，惹得两边人都稀奇躲在自己工位上八卦。  
  
助理从来不管公司的流言蜚语，他看着边伯贤聚精会神的盯着电脑屏幕上的方案，伸手敲了两下边伯贤桌位，她附身对边伯贤轻声道：“下班后在办公室等着，和朴总一起吃个饭。”  
  
边伯贤怔了，不明所以的看着助理：“确定是我？”  
  
“如果你叫边伯贤的话。”助理轻笑着看着这个刚刚毕业的小男孩儿，还有有些嫩，不过应该是那个老流氓喜欢的性格。  
  
但愿有个好结果，她期盼着。  
  
边伯贤此时坐在工位上还有些发懵，他才刚实习上班一周，忽然被顶头上司拉去吃饭，心里顿时慌了，一下午都心不在焉的。  
  
下班时那颗心又瞬间被提了上来，他把电脑关机后坐在座位上等待。  
  
“伯贤，你不走啊？”对面的两个同事都收拾好了东西准备下班，公司有实习公寓，往常他们都是一起回家的。  
  
“我还有事，你们先回去吧。”边伯贤不会撒谎说话磕磕绊绊的。  
  
“那行。”她们两个都是女孩子，又恰巧是老乡，在上班的第一天便搞好了关系自称姐妹。边伯贤虽然和她们关系不差，但总的来说，还是聊不到一起。  
  
“走吧。”一声沉稳有力的声音将他拉回现实。  
  
边伯贤“哦”了一声，立即起身跟在总裁身后，他偷偷摸摸的在身后打量着朴灿烈。边伯贤的性取向一直没告诉过别人，虽然如今同性婚姻合法，但因为他父母传统固执，一直没敢出柜。  
  
他跟着朴灿烈走到停下车库，没有助理跟着，边伯贤总觉得这顿饭吃的别扭。  
  
“坐前面来。”朴灿烈长腿跨坐到驾驶座上，看着边伯贤放不开的模样轻笑一声。“到时候坐我旁边，让你喝酒就喝酒明白么？”  
  
“明，明白。”边伯贤点了点头心里松了一口气。  
  
他总是知道了今晚的任务。  
  
车停到一所酒店门前，边伯贤还没反应便见朴灿烈手脚利落的下了车，将钥匙抛给了旁边的一个男孩儿。  
  
前台的姐姐见到来人立马走出来迎接：“朴总，二楼2401房间。”  
  
“知道了。”朴灿烈一转身发现边伯贤慢吞吞的向往，长腿向他走去后并一把揽过边伯贤的肩膀将人带走。  
  
“会唱歌吗？”朴灿烈问。  
  
“会一点点。”一点点是谦虚，边伯贤大学的时候参加唱歌比赛拿了第二。  
  
朴灿烈又把人往自己怀里带了带：“会唱歌就行，到时候唱两首。”  
  
2401很快出现在两人眼前，边伯贤上到二楼才缓过来劲儿，这酒店的二层是个KTV，瞧着价钱便不低。他跟着人刚走进房间时愣了，墙壁上的壁画都是些裸体女人，虽然不是粗俗的那种但也实在是令人无法直视。  
  
房间里已经坐了四五个男人，见到朴灿烈过来都纷纷来打招呼。边伯贤跟着朴灿烈一路低着头走到最里面的位置，朴灿烈一直搂着边伯贤的肩膀，亲密又不过界。  
  
“这是小罗总。”朴灿烈拉着他向他介绍离他们最近的男人。  
  
这男的边伯贤在电视上见过，是个富二代，自己也投资了很多电影电视，娱乐新闻里也常常看到他的花边新闻。  
  
“你好。”边伯贤连忙打招呼。  
  
“你好呀，小朋友。”罗斯看他局促不安的表情笑着和朴灿烈对视一眼。  
  
朴灿烈拿起酒杯和他碰酒。  
  
“会喝酒吗？”罗斯把一杯盛满了的新酒杯送到边伯贤手里。  
  
边伯贤没有说话，和小罗总碰了一杯，他紧闭着眼睛喝了半杯。  
  
“不错！”罗斯吼了一声。  
  
边伯贤在一旁陪笑，这酒喝进去辣喉咙惹得他半天没敢喝第二口。  
  
朴灿烈在一旁也不说话，不过肩膀上的手倒是一直没放下，边伯贤自然也没当一回事。旁边有两个一直唱歌也没管他们，约是罗斯觉得无聊了竟然叫了几个女人来陪酒。  
  
边伯贤自然是堂皇的，他刚刚毕业除了电视上哪见过这种场面，连忙不知所措的看着朴灿烈。朴灿烈自然清楚他的心思，安慰性的拍了拍他的后背顺势的放在腰间挂着。  
  
他挥了挥另一只手让其他两位到旁边，他侧过身看了一眼罗斯。  
  
边伯贤这个视线全被几个女人挡了去，完全看不清楚罗斯在干什么。不过一会儿，罗斯又新拿了杯酒递给朴灿烈。  
  
“让你家小朋友喝了。”罗斯搂着其中一个女人，手在不老实的随处乱摸。  
  
边伯贤装作没看过，慌张的拿过朴灿烈手中的酒一饮而尽。  
  
罗斯笑着赞扬边伯贤，另外一个男生唱歌声音太大，他没有听清说的什么。忽然觉得后背被人拍了两下，边伯贤看向罪魁祸首，只见朴灿烈附身压低了身子在他耳畔说道：“你去上面唱首歌。”  
  
“不去。”边伯贤下意识的反驳，似乎是酒喝的太猛现在脑子有些浑浊，他看着眼前的男人，是在场唯一算比较熟悉的了，他放下了戒备轻靠在他身上。  
  
“头晕？”朴灿烈问。  
  
边伯贤点了点头，头还有些疼，他拉了拉领子，说话语气也有些委屈：“有点热。”  
  
神志不清了。  
  
朴灿烈摇了摇头搂着边伯贤的腰把人扶起身，他瞟了一眼罗斯，后者笑着挥了挥手，吹了声口哨。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
